


letting go

by Dracos_wife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_wife/pseuds/Dracos_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco and harry have a baby who they adopted what happens when their baby gets abducted will they be able to find him alive and what happens if they can't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It was stormy night and two boys where walking home against the snow and wind. They where an odd couple. They where complete opposites. One was lean, blonde, and fair skinned. The other was black-haired, well built, and tan. They had been together for 3 years and adopted a little baby who looked much like Draco Potter. They where having a date which harry foolishly planed to be outside,not bothering to check the Daily Prophet for the weather. They had to leave early because it had started snowing.Draco was laughing really hard because Harry had planed this forever getting a trusted friend from hogwarts to watch Scorpius. They haven't had a date since they adopted him a year and a half ago. They finally got to their house in Godric's Hollow. Draco was bent over laughing because Harry fell on some ice that the neighbor had uncovered. Harry was moaning in pain then looked up at Draco smiling. Draco shrieked because he knew what that look meant. He ran to the front door trying to unlock it before harry managed to get up and catch him. Finally he pried it open to stop dead in the doorway. The house was a mess babysitter dead, cradle broken, and all the vases and plates smashed. Harry tackles Draco still in his playful mood. Draco stops Harry and points out the house. Harry stops and looks at Draco and then runs up to Scorpius's room, knowing there would be nothing but bad news up there. Sure enough, when Harry reached the room the empty crib broken, lamp on the floor, casting light on his unconscious godson Teddy Lupin. 


	2. Teddy's Ferret

Draco

2 years later

 

Harry was worried. 

Teddy made a full recovery. After his parents died in the battle of Hogwarts Harry has been legally responsible for Teddy being his godfather. We got Teddy from this grandmother when we moved in to our house. he was 3 years old when we brought him home for the first time, he is now 9 years old. Harry is mostly worried about Scorpius and you can imagine why. Harry's goal and a father and Godfather has been to spoil the boys as much as he could making me the bad guy in punishing them. i mean who could blame him i fricking spoil him to. I always give him everything he has never had or experainced in his life. 

" Draco, babe." he calls 

" Yes, sweetheart" I call to him. 

" Would you come here please." 

"why?" i ask hoping if he wants anything to eat he would tell me before i walked all the way to him. 

"Cuddles" he says in his baby voice.

"where are you?" I ask getting up. 

"our room." 

i walk in and smile. He just got out of the shower so he was only in his boxers.

"Wait you didn't bring the cookies?" he says disapointed.

"ugh your difficult" i say sighing.

i grab the cookies when i hear a scream. I drop the cookies and run to Teddy's room. He's fine. I then run to our room to see Harry standing on the bed with a teriffied look on his face. 

"What happend?" i say out of breath.

" I saw a rat a- a- and i don't like rat." he says .

I look around to find what he saw. I find Teddy's ferret in the corner. 

I pick Padfoot up and show Harry him. 

"It's just Padfoot." i say sighing

" Oh i am so sorry." Harry says .

Before i can respond Tide, Harry's owl, flies in and rests on the perch. Then my owl, StarStruck flies in.

" They have letters on them." Harry says walking over to Tide to untie the letter.

I walk up to StarStruck to untie the letter.

" It's from McGonagall" Harry says.

  _Dear Draco Potter,_

_I have sent this letter to inquire if you would do us the pleasure to teach potions this year_

_please send your answer as soon as you can_

_sincearly yours,_

_M. McGonagall_

I look to Harry and we run to the table, grab our quills and write out our answers and send them of with our owls.


End file.
